Gazelle
Gazelle is Zootopia's biggest pop star in Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance. Biography The pop singer known to Zootopians as Gazelle was born Kira Hornston in Sahara Square on May 19th, 1971. She was musically inclined from the time she was a fawn, and even sang at Sahara Square's annual 1,001 Nights Festival. This continued into her teen years, at which time she was blossoming into an absolute beauty. At this time, she was planning on starting a singing career. In 1994, at the age of sixteen, while performing at the festival, she was spotted by the cheetah headmistress of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy, who said that the young gazelle would be perfect for the art. With permission from her parents, Kira signed up and began to learn the dancing that would become a trademark of her performances. Two years later, at the age of eighteen, she headed to Savnna Central to begin her career, having already found a manager and the head of a record lable, who allowed her to record a song she had recently written, entitled Try Everything. She recorded it and released it under her newly adopted stage name of Gazelle. It was a hit, and everyone in Zootopia clamored for a concert. That first show was sponsored by Gazelle's new friends from the taxi company Zuber, a married fox couple, Robin and Marian Wilde. She went to their home to plan the event, meeting their young son Nick and young niece Vixey in the process. That first show made her a star. In his teen years, Nick Wilde had a crush on her. Still later, in 2014, Gazelle performed at a Zootopia Police Department fundraising gala. It was here that she met the love of her life, ZPD chief Idris Bogo. The two began dating. Late that year, Bogo proposed to her, and they married in 2015. The next year, in 2016, the Night Howler crisis began. Through it all, Gazelle tried to keep the city peaceful. After it was all over, she performed her biggest concert ever. One prized possession of hers is a large, priceless ruby called the Sultan's Heart, which was given to her by a very wealthy cheetah citizen of Sahara Square, who also happened to be the husband of her bellydancing instructor. Family *Unnamed parents *Idris Bogo- husband Trivia *She and Bogo have no kids, as she is unable to have children. *She is one of a few characters to have scalp hair. *Her real name, Kira, is derived from "Shakira", the name of her voice actress. Gallery Gazelle perform.JPG|Gazelle singing Try Everything at her post-Night Howler crisis concert Gazelle dance.JPG|Gazelle performing her famous bellydancing Gazelle for Preyda Shoes & Bags.jpg|A modeling ad for the fashion company Preyda that Gazelle was in Category:Canon Zootopia characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in a romantic relationship Category:Characters in an interspecies relationship Category:Prey Category:Gazelles Category:Thomson's gazelles Category:Hoofed mammals Category:Horned mammals Category:Married characters Category:Wives Category:The Hornston family Category:The Bogo family Category:Pop stars Category:Singers Category:Entertainers Category:Superstars Category:Friends of the Wilde family Category:Bellydancers Category:Students of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy Category:Songwriters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Characters with scalp hair Category:Characters who know bellydancing